A Wolf Tale - A Sleet Fan Fiction
by Mist-the-eve-spirit
Summary: A Story about one of the most unloved Characters in the show; Sleet. Being told by the wolf himself, Sleet leads you through his life, living with Ivo, and later how he had fallen in love, trying to fight between reality and fantasy of him life; having pups. Contains hefty amount of love scenes and cursing, death, and other mature content. (and Slengo...lots of Slingo) Rated M
1. Prolog

Picture this: You are minding your own business, moving, twitching, eating from a tub, and having not a care in the world. Sleeping day in and day out in a water haven, not even knowing where you really were; you don't really _care _where you were, to be honest. It was a much, relaxing life, living in a womb.

I can't remember it, nor do I want to. My eyes were shut, along with my ears and noise, that much I know and I never really left my brother's side, I was later told by my mum, surprisingly.

She would move a lot, and some weird object always hit our safe womb. Turns out she was mating with another wolf. How typical of my mother. She never did seem to stop having it.

When our time grew near for us to finally leave the womb, she had stopped eating. _Why? _I don't know. She was a crazy bitch that was having her first litter of _two_! Two, grey puff balls. Not the normal of four to six…but _two_. She just stayed in one spot as her muscles were starting to push us out. I really didn't want to enter the large, open world. I wanted to stay in my watery home, though I find it disturbing that she would have sex even a month before we were to come out. Did she not believe she was pregnant?

My brother came out first. He was already half way out by the time I was ready to finally leave, but I kept trying to get back inside. It was about an hour or so after my brother was all cleaned up and suckling until I was even thinking on moving another inch. But, my mum's muscles pushed me, and in thirty minutes of getting forcibly pushed out of my home, I was in the new world.

I felt a tongue rub up on my body, cleaning the left over birthing blood all over my fur, and to help me breathe, which I didn't mind. She placed me down on the ground, letting me wiggle, finding my brother rather quickly, and nuzzled up to him, taking one of my mum's nipples into my mouth, and I started to suckle. I couldn't open my eyes, and I couldn't hear a thing, but I knew where I was by the wiggling of my brother and the beating of my mother's heart. Life was, again, perfect.

It was about three to four weeks till the brightness of the world got to my newly opened eyes. I saw my brother, who was very grey and small. My mother was also grey, and very large. "Welcome, my little Sleet." I wiggled over to her, wondering what she was doing. Was she talking? I wanted to talk, too. I wiggled my way over to her, yipping and squeaking. I wasn't speaking words, which made me quite sad. "Don't worry," she said, "You'll talk soon enough. You, and your brother, Hail."

I got over to her nipple again, and suckled gently. This new world was hard work, and I was getting very tired. I wrapped my tail over my body, and I saw that it was grey, too. Did I look like my brother or mother, I wondered, but not giving much of a care, I went back into my milky dream land.

It was on my fifth week of being born, or around a month, when I spoke my first word; "hungry." I was walking by that time, or trying to, anyways. Hail was already making miles it seemed, and kept head butting me, and gently nipping me in my ear. I would bite back, but I wouldn't do much good. He was stronger, I knew that, and would always be stronger than me. I would just flop over to my belly, half the time; giving in. "Don't just give up like that, Sleet," my mum would say. "You will never win any battles."

By the time I was 10 weeks old, I had already started learning how to speak words and which word went with which to make sentences. If I was hungry, I would say; "Mum, I am hungry," then add; "May I have something to eat?" She liked how I always had a slight bit of manners, even if I never used please until I was much older.

Hail and I would ruff house more than normal, now, and I would end up getting badly wounded. "You must get stronger, Sleet. I will not be with you, forever," my mother would tell me after each defeat. I would whimper, nodding my head slowly. I didn't want to fight, that was the problem. I knew I wasn't strong, and I never would be strong.

It was around this time that the orange in my eyes started to settle in. Hail had more of a golden yellow, more yellow then mine, and more like my mum's. I finally realized I was not like them. My grey fur was much darker then both my mum's and Hail's. It was more of a blue then a grey, or, I guess you could say a Blue-Grey. And now my eyes were lighter than theirs. It made me thinking why. I never asked, but it stayed in my head.

But then, everything changed. Hail and I turned a year old, or was about to…when mum gave birth to five pups. When did this happen? I brushed it off, happy to see little pups that were smaller than I was. When they were old enough to play, I happily ran up to them, only to be stopped by my mum. "You are not strong. I do not want you teaching these pups how to fail." This was the start of her hatred of me. I can only remember a few times that she gave me love nips, or said I love you…why did she not love me? Was I to weak?

My brother stayed close to me, telling me that he will never leave my side. I was glad to have someone who loved me like my brother. I nuzzled him each time he passed me, thanking him for staying with me.

We watched as the family grew ever too quickly. My mother didn't care for Hail and me anymore. She loved her stronger, healthier pups. Yet, we wanted to help when three of those strong pups left the safety of the home, and out to the open world. Hail and I followed, wanting to bring them back before mum saw them gone, yet I had this horrible feeling that something was not right.

We saw the three pups hiding under a rock, squeaking for their mothers. "Keep watch of the pups," Hail said. "I'll find what spooked them."

I nuzzled the third one, a fluffy white pup with a black spot on his left eye. "Be safe, Hail," I told him.

He chuckled as a large black figure slowly emerged in the shadows. "Don't worry, Sleet, I will. We'll both go home, and mum will be happy that we got the pups back."

I watched in horror as claws stabbed through his chest. He still had a weak smile on his face, his eyes now a fogged with lifelessness. I growled weakly, but I knew I couldn't fend off the black bear. It flung Hail to the side, making him hit a tree far from my reach, and it flung its paw to a pup; which had mum's fur color. "Let her go, bear!" I shouted, growling louder. I protected the white pup behind me, along with his brother, another grey wolf. The bear laughed, dropping the pup to the ground. A little crack made me certain she had her skull break. I backed up, shaking my head. "Please leave!" I was waked, flung to the tree close by. I was out cold, but I knew what was to come.

The other two pups were killed. I was spared, because the bear thought I was already dead, but the little pups were killed. I woke up, only to find my prediction true. On the floor were the lifeless bodies of the three pups, and Hail. The sight of my brother crushed my heart. I sat there, letting out a sharp howl of depression. I would have no one who would care so much for me again.

I got home, about two months after, to learn that my mum thought it was Hail and I that killed the pups, and banished me never to leave the house again. I was stuck, never to see daylight again, only given the very scraps of food to eat. I didn't speak for the longest time, only sighing from time to time. I found myself counting the days to my death, which I thought was any day now.

I lived like this for ten to twelve years of my life. Cramped in a small room with nothing but a small room, which was almost smaller than me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump. I turned to see my brother! He smiled lightly as I went to hug him. "Not now, Sleet. Now it is time for your journey to begin." I blinked, wondering what my brother meant, and more importantly, how I was seeing him. He chuckled lightly. "It's time for you to leave."

"Leave? I can't."

"Yes you can. She'll think you died. Just…leave." He pushed me gently, out the door of the cramped room, and past the pups, and out of the house. I haven't seen the outside world in so long, I had to cover my eyes. "Go on, Sleet. There is a man who really needs your help."

I turned to my brother, wondering. "What do you mean, Hail."

"He needs to find a sitter, but that is not all. He is willing to give you a family, a home…and food."

The word food made my tail wag. It was so short compared to before. Half of my fur was gone from lack of bathing, only leaving tuffs on my head, and a little goatee, and my wimpy tail. The rest was bar skin, itchy as all hell. "Alright Hail…where do I begin?"

It was this moment that I would go on the wildest roller-coaster I could imagine. All I needed to do was bump into a man, following a white dove. He was in a state of panic, saying that he needed someone to watch his two boys as he left for the weekend while he helped his Nephew. He had no money, but he was willing to give me a place to stay. I agreed, and I was never turning back.

My life was really about to begin.


	2. Ch1 - Welcome

A Wolfs Tale chapter 1: Welcome.

I followed my brother's spirit through the forest; the forest where Hail had died so many years ago. He kept telling me to look up for a pure white dove. I did so, but saw nothing but darkness. Hunger made me dizzy, and I got tired from walking so long, and even begged my brother for us to stop. "No, Sleet. Don't worry, everything will be fine. We are almost there, I can hear her."

"Her? Who," I saw the white dove. She flapped her wings, and disappeared, along with my brother. "HAIL!" I ran, confused, in the direction the dove came from, smacking into a man.

He was in deep panic, panting and wheezing. "Ma, please…" he cried lightly, almost to a whimper. "Where are you?" He looked up at me, and I got a good look into his eyes. They were very dark blue, around a Navy blue, and held fear and sorrow inside them. He backed up, bowing his head. "I am so sorry! I was…I was following my mother, see... I am truly sorry." He let out a shark gasp. "Oh my gosh; my kids!" He turned around, and dashed the way he came.

I stud there, dumfounded. "What just happened?" I let out a sigh, and ran after him. He was fast, but I caught him, his arms wrapped around two robots. They both were nuzzling him, just as I did with Hail. I took a deep breath, hearing him apologizing to the two under his breath; I stepped forward. "Excuse, do you need a hand?"

He turned around, making me jump. My ears fell back, and what little tail I had left went between my shivering legs. "Pardon," He asked, with hope filling his voice.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I asked if you needed a hand. You seem to have quite a lot in your hands, I can tell." I let myself smile, felling comfortable with this man. "My name's Sleet. I came from a large house of many pups; I think I can help you." He blinked weakly, and his face was pail. I could see he was deep in thought, but he looked out of it. "Um, Sir, are you alright? You seem like you're sick."

He blinked again; his eyes now back to the navy blue. What was WITH this man's eyes? They change from navy to periwinkle (a type of light blue, close to Light Blue and Carolina Blue) to navy again. I tilted my head lightly, trying to understand how they were changing so quickly. "I'm sorry; what did you say your name was?"

I chuckled lightly. He had a very calm voice, one that could hum you to sleep, and his face was simple, yet made it to where I felt safe with him. He had no hair, besides that on his upper lip, making a brown mustache, and glasses were at the rim of his nose. "The name is Sleet," I replied, hope flooding my body. "I'll do anything to get out of the nut house of my home."

The man looked down at the two robots, whom had their heads buried into his sides. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of how simple lie must have been for them, and the thought of a young pup up agents their mother came into my mind. He sighed. "I really don't know…Can I trust you with my kids?"

_KIDS? _These were his Kids? I tilted my head gently, trying to see how it was possible. "I had to live with over twelve pups in one house…I think I can handle two little cuties." The older looking one of the two looked up at me. His vermilion (Shade of Red) eyes caught my orange eyes. We took in each gaze, reading each other's thoughts. He was scared, yet happy. He must be shy to new people, and trust was nowhere in his eyes. I smiled lightly, speaking in a voice I would to a pup. "Hello there, little guy." He lowered himself, in submission, hiding himself with his father's gaze, but still had his eyes on mine.

The man chuckled historically. "Thanks…I…well…I," he paused, taking a deep breath. My right ear twitched to tell him I heard him, the little one had gorgeous eyes. "I can't…really…pay-"

"Oh, no need to pay me." I looked up at the man, breaking the stair down with the child. "I just want to get out of my house finally."

I heard a small squeak from below me; I looked down to see the little robot speak. "Sir, who are you? Where did you come from? You don't look like anything I have ever seen before; what are you?"

I smiled, leaning down to eye level of the little child. I started to fight tears, so the man wouldn't see me crying. "You'll be able to ask him all the questions when we get home, Decoe." I looked up at the man, who had yet _another_ shade of blue in his eyes, now a light Vermilion. He was smiling. "The name is Ivo. I need to go to my Nephew's for a few days and I didn't want to leave my kids all alone. I am really sorry for such short notice."

I shook my head, feeling overwhelmed with happiness. "Consider it done, Sir." I looked back at the kid, as he got his younger brother from the shadow of his father to introduce me. "Hello there."

He wiggled happily, his little brother tearing up. "My name is Decoe, and this is Bocoe!" He wiggled some more, smiling and laughing.

"Well, hello there, Decoe." I looked up at Ivo, getting up from my crouching. "Ivo, don't you worry; your kids will be safe with me. I'll treat them as though they were my own."

Ivo nodded, starting to move more in the direction of which he came from. "Say, Sleet, why were you over here in this neck of the woods?"

I blinked. What did he mean? "I just was walking when I happen to run into you." I looked down to see the young robot, Bocoe, clamped to his older brother, Decoe's hand. He reminded me of myself to Hail.

He spoke again, turning his head to look into my eyes. "Sleet: thank-you."

I smiled softly. "Don't mention it, Ivo. Don't worry; I'll be glad to help if it means if it means I can finally leave home. I promise, I'll stay with this family, and treat it as my own. You have my world."

He smiled, lifting his younger son and letting him ride on his back, and taking his older son by the hand. "I'll show you around the house."

I let off a purr of happiness. "To be honest, I want a shower and some food."

He chuckled. "I can supply that, don't worry. I can get you a bed ready for tonight while you shower, along with dinner. What do you like to eat?"

I could only remember eating the fleas and ticks from my body, which made me shiver in disgust. "Anything is fine, really."

The house was a little larger than the house I remembered from home. It was two stories, for one thing, and also had a basement. He brought me to the shower room, which had not only a bath and a shower mix together, but a separate bath beside it. It had water in it, and seemed to steam a bit. "You go in that to relax. I can get it ready for a bug bath, if you want. It looks really painful with all those blighters all over your body. If you want, I can help you take them off."

I nodded slowly. "Thank-you, Ivo. I wouldn't mind help. I'll call you when I'm ready." He left, and for the first time in almost an hour, I was alone. Yet, this was a different type of alone. I knew someone would come if I called, and someone cared for me. I quickly flung off my clothing to the side, and shook. You don't know how disgusting I felt. Starting the shower and hearing the fast running water droplets was like hearing a harp playing the most beautiful tone. I put my head under the rain like droplets, and let out a happy moan, slipping the rest of my body in. Boy did it feel good to bathe.

I think it took me around an hour or two to fully clean myself of the dirt from my past bed. I looked down at my tail, which was only a stub. Half of the fur had fallen off through my bathe, only leaving a grey wiggling stub of a tail. Most of the fur on my body was dead fur, and also fell off through the washing. But it'll grow back, or at least I hoped.

Quickly, I stepped into the large square hole in the middle of the room, feeling warmth from the warm water inside it. I closed my eyes, and placed my head on the floor. I could feel many of the ticks and fleas latching off of my body; dying from the poison. I closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep. It was the best sleep I had in years. I was in sleep heaven.


	3. Ch2 - Home

A Wolf's Tail Chapter 2: Home

I was asleep for longer then I remembered. I opened my eyes ever so slowly, and they adjusted to the darkened room. I let out a long, pleasing yawn, and let off a stretch that could have lasted a life time. Shaking for the first time in ages was when I felt baggy clothing around me. I looked around again, seeing I was in a large room, and sitting on a bed. This bed was so comfortable, unlike the horrible hole I had to sleep in before. I looked over my shoulder, seeing a desk and a wardrobe.

Then, I saw the man sitting at the desk, smiling as our eyes made contacted. I yelped, falling off my wonderful bed. "Oh my goodness, are you ok," he asked me as I got up. I felt his hand gently place on mine, and I felt loved. "I didn't mean to spook you."

I found a lamp desk next to my bed now by heading it with my head. "Oh, I'm fine. I have never been better than this in a very long time."

"Well…dinner is almost over. I finished killing those blighters from your head and face. You didn't feel a thing." He chuckled lightly as he motioned me over to the door. "Come on; I'll show you around."

I ran up to him, trying so hard to remember his name. "Uh…Sir, how long did you say you'll be gone?"

"I'll be gone just for the weekend, don't worry. And, call me Ivo. Sir is…two demanding. You are part of the family, Sleet."

I couldn't help but nuzzle him. He has been more of a parent then my mother, and I only knew him for less than a day. He wrapped his arms around me, and squeezed me close to him. "Thank-you,"

Everything about food is amazing! The smell, the look…and the TASTE! If you have gone on for more than ten years eating the bugs on your body, dirt around your dirt bed, and left over, discussing food that the family didn't want to eat, you would fully agree with me when I say this. I eat quickly, just in case Ivo took it away from me. "Slow down, Sleet. You'll get sick. Just take your time, nothing's going to happen to it, I promise."

I looked up at him with my eyes, still eating the stake on my plate. Without knowing, I let out a growl, and kept eating. He chuckled. "Come on, Sleet. I mean it." He placed his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it. "You'll be sorry."

I finally slowed down, chewing and tasting my food before I swallowed it, wagging my stump of a tail slowly as I did.

The food was gone all too soon, however. I felt my belly fill with pleasure as I took my last bite, my tail now on super drive. "Thank-you so much, Ivo; I have never been feed like this. It was wonderful."

He bowed his head. "It was nothing, really. You are thinner than a pencil, Sleet. I want you to have some fat on your bones."

I felt a nudge at my shirt, a gentle little nudge that only a child would make. I looked down to see the younger, much smaller robot, Bocoe, staring up at me. "Sweet," He squeaked.

I blushed. He was away from his older brother, only meaning he was braver then I ever was without my brother. He was also so cute. "Yes little guy?"

He ran over to him father, hugging his leg. "Da…will he say with us?"

Ivo lowered himself, nodding. "Yes, Bocoe, he will. He'll be watching over you as I go to cousin Snively for the weekend. I promise he'll not hurt you."

The little body nuzzled closer to him father, a bit hard from the sound of it as Ivo let out a slight "uwf." I watched as Ivo picked him up, and started to walk up the stairs. "Come, Sleet, I'll show you around."

I followed him as we got to the stairs. I remembered them from before, when Ivo led me to dinner. My room was the closest to them, so I was not able to see the others. "There is your room, as you might have figured out." I nodded as he kept moving. "A crossed from that, we have the restroom." He turned to me. "And you and I both know we need that, hu?"

I nodded with a light chuckle. "It has a smaller bathe in it, so both you and I could both shower and not get bothered."

We got to Decoe's room, just two rooms after the bathroom, and then Bocoe's, which was right next to his brother's, and Ivo let him down, gently. "I'll be in to tuck you in in a moment Bocoe. Just give me a second." The little silver body ran into his room, curling up in his bed. He was chubbier then his older brother, who was taller and golden, and had more of an Azure then Vermilion from his brother. Ivo kept the door ajar as he led on. "The rest are small, guest rooms for now."

I couldn't help but question. "For now; what do you plan on doing with them later?"

He let off a soft chuckle deep in his throat. "Sleet, follow me. Make sure the boys aren't following." He turned around, and went back to the stairs. I followed quickly after him, trying not to lose him. Down the stairs and a crossed the halls and I saw the basement door. "Don't tell them what you are about to see," he muttered in a hush tone, "I want it to be a surprise." He opened the door and led me inside, more slowly. I was amazed at how roomy the basement was. I could sleep and it would still be better than how I use to live.

I saw something on the table, which looked like another robot, just not quite ready yet. I saw Ivo's eyes lighten to a sky blue as they soften with love. "You know how mothers get pregnant and give birth to children?"

I sighed deeply. "Sadly, yes."

He wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my left arm. "Well, I can't do that. I'm not a woman, and no woman would ever want to have a child with me…so..." He sighed deeply. "Well, it didn't really start like that. Some group of people asked if I could build a war machine to fight battles, but have no feelings…I got carried away and made Decoe. These robots are not like any robots people have ever seen." He leaned down to a whisper. "No…my two sons have a beating heart, just not like the ones you and I have. They have blood going through their body, and a working brain. They can feel, think, cry, and laugh…literately anything a human can do just as good." He let that seep into my mind; I gave that look of contestation as I deepened my mind to think like his. I wondered how they would eat, and bathe, and mate. "I will not go into details now. Bocoe came after, as I thought Decoe would be too lonely without a brother. But…I couldn't help myself." He pointed to the robot on the table. "He is almost done. I-I am sorry you are coming from a home filled with pups…I just want to have…just two more after this."

I didn't know why he was talking to me about this. I just shook my head. "No need to apologize, Ivo. I'm fine with five kids. Trust me; I just want a nice home, and food." I nuzzled up to him, unknowingly. "I wouldn't mind a few more kids. You'll let me play with them; that is what makes me happy." I looked over at the "un born" robot, and smiled. He looked almost like a chicken. "He looks cute. Do you have a name for him?"

Ivo shook his head. "No, I don't. I thought of Decoe, because he was my tenth robot, and Deka means ten, and I named Bocoe because it has a good ring to it. But…I can't think of a name for this little guy."

I softened my smile, turning my face to Ivo. "Scratch; He seems like a Scratch."

"Scratch, you think so?"

I nodded, yawning; finding that lack of good sleep was getting the better of me. "Looks like you need to get to bed. I'll show you the rest of the house tomorrow, before I leave. Thank-you again for helping in such short notice."

I nodded, looking back down at Scratch. She seemed so different than what I would think a robot would look before it was fully made.

"Sleet…what's wrong with your ear?"

I turned to Ivo, twitching the ear I was guessing he was talking about; my left ear. "What do you mean, what's wrong with it?"

"It seems to be having a large scare inside of it…can you hear well with it?" I shook my head. It was true; my left ear suffered a lot. Everything came in foggy and distant, as though I was under water, yet loud and high pitch noises made it ring in pain. I sighed as he got closer. "Do you want me to try to make something for you; to try to help it improve?"

I took a minute to think about the offer, but chose to shake my head. "I don't need it, thank-you. I'm used to hearing like this. I got it when I was very young, when my brother died. I was hit by a bear, and I guess it never healed."

Ivo nodded in sympathy. "I understand. Come on, I'll show you to my room, and then you need to get some sleep." I nodded in agreement, feeling drowsy from my adventure.

To be quite honest, the baby sitting was very fun. I had woken up with Ivo saying his good-byes, and I finally felt like an adult. The two kids would do nothing but play with me, but still followed my orders when I told them to stop or go to bed. They were raised to be polite, and said 'please' and 'thank-you' regularly. Decoe was very different from most you kids, I quickly found out. He loved to help out in any way that he could. I found it much nicer learning the ways of the Robotniks with this little guys help; Robotnik was Ivo's last name, ultimately the two boys' as well.

And when it was time for bed, I found myself falling asleep with the two on my sides. Decoe on my left arm Bocoe my right; a book falling from my grip. I could have sworn Hail was beside me, watching me sleep. It made me much happier to think that. I felt at home, at ease. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, not a dirt hole in the far side of a pup filled house.

I finally felt the warm feeling of home.


	4. Ch3 - Enter Snively

A Wolf's Tale – Chapter 3: Enter Snively

"_Decoe, Bocoe, I'm home!"_

"_Da, Cousin Snively!"_

"_Where's Sleet?"_

"_Oh, he's still sleeping. We didn't want to wake him. You were right Da; he's really nice."_

My ears twitched at the sound of voices, but I just curled tighter into my ball. It didn't dawn on me that the two bodies were missing from my sides…or the fact that I was in a ball, for that matter. I remember a figure in my dream, a large, muscular creature with sharp, Emerald eyes that made me feel wonderful. But that was all I could remember.

I felt the bed shift, as if someone was sitting down on it. I twitched my legs a bit, to get back to a comfortable position, and let out a tired sigh. "Sleet, make up." My ear twitched. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to sleep forever. I wanted to meet this figure. "Snively, why don't you make some breakfast? I need to wake him up."

Snively; why did this name sound familiar? I felt a gentle nudge on my back, and I started to rock very slowly. "Come on, Sleet. It's time to wake up. I have someone I would like you to meet, and I need to thank-you for watching my kids."

I finally opened my eyes, as soar as they may have been. They felt like an hour worth of tears have been shed, though I don't remember ever crying. I turned to see Ivo, sitting next to me; smiling. "Good morning. I'm home."

I nuzzled him. I never really felt happy to see someone I didn't really know. "Your kids were amazing, they were such gentlemen." I yawned. "They slept with me…is that alright?"

He nodded. "As long as they slept, that's fine. I don't care how they went to sleep." He helped me up out of the bed. "Come on, I want you to meet my Nephew. He comes around a lot."

I blinked. Could Snively be the person I saw in my dream? I yawned again, following Ivo down the stairs and felt a body ram agents me. "Uwf! Morning, Decoe." I knew it was him; he and I quickly became close friends. Bocoe, on the other hand, was still a little shy around me, but with his brother close by, I guess we are friends, too. "You seem happy that your Pa's home."

Decoe nodded, his legs were wiggling a bit in happiness. "And Cousin Snively is, too!" He let go of me, and ran into the kitchen.

I turned to Ivo, smiling. "So, is it from a Brother, or a Sister that he's your Nephew?" I didn't know if I had a nephew or niece. I was so distant from my family, I didn't care.

"He's my brother's kid, and an only child. He sees my two boys sort of like brothers, but…he knows they are cousins." He's smile weakened. "He never knew his mother, so try not mentioning it to him."

I nodded. I wish I didn't know _my _mother. I let the thought brush off me. _I shouldn't live in the past, _I told myself. He led me inside, and I couldn't help but forget who I was looking for. Decoe was the one that caught my eye, jumping and wiggling next to a small young man. I couldn't help but not look at that young man, and only at Decoe. "Snively, come here."

I looked up, seeing the young man walk over to me. He was very small, making me wonder if he was younger than me, but I was stunned at _how _small he was.He was up to my hip, the same height as Decoe, ultimately. His puffiness of his brown hair only made me guess his father also had brown hair, meaning it ran into the family. His eyes, however, were gorgeous. A Deep sky blue color that reminded me of his Uncle. I felt my tail go between my legs, and my ears falling back. I slowly backed up into Ivo. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He had a light voice,_ again_ like his uncle, but had a little crackle deep within. He lit off a gentle smile. "You can just call me Snively. And I am guessing you are Sleet then?" I felt nerves, only nodding lightly; a small whimper came out of my throat. "Don't be scared." I could smell a very fresh, beautiful aroma from over in the corner, making my tail wag.

"Sleet, why don't you sit down?" I turned to Ivo, only realizing my legs were shacking. Was I that weak from lack of healthy eating? I nodded, sitting in the seat I sat in the last few nights. Ivo handed me a plate filled with wonderful food. I could finally tell what everything was by sent. The sweet, honey filled meat smell was the bacon, and the fresh bakery sent was of the toast. I still couldn't smell the egg, though. I remembered the night when I joined the family, how Ivo told me not to eat quickly; taking small bites and tasting my food before swallowing it. "I never got to ask you, Sleet; when's your birthday?"

I stopped eating, wondering what this day was. I swallowed, looking up at him. "Do you mean when I was born?" I could hear the word Birth along with day, and I could only guess it was my day of birth. "I was…somewhere in April…" I looked up, thinking of the right day. "I think it was the 13th…My mum never told me…I'm just going my when the other pups were born after me. Let's just say April 13th." I could see the resemblances of the two Robotniks as they both stared at me in confusing. They both had a more pail face then I would think a human would have. I lowered my body, hiding myself from their gaze. "I believe I'm sixteen now; lost count of days after a while."

Ivo looked down at his nephew, gently tapping him. "See; told you he was younger than you."

Snively nodded. "I just turned nineteen, see."

I starred in awe. I didn't want to say anything rude, but the fact that this young man, though was small, was really _nineteen_! "Well…cognates," was all I could muster up in saying.

"I get that a lot, don't worry." I could hear him laugh lightly. "I'm just short. It doesn't bother me."

I found myself watching this new figure where ever he went. The more I did so, the more I realized that he was quite different from his uncle. He talked less than Ivo, for one thing, and was locked onto his uncle's side.

"Sleet, sorry to bother you." I found myself waking from a snooze on the love seat, looking up to the new face. I let out a drowsy "hm?" "You aren't thinking on hurting him, right?"

I yawned, wondering what he was meaning. "Are you meaning Ivo? No. He is giving me a place to say after my mother treated me like crap. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt your uncle." I lowered my head again on the arm of the seat, trying to remember when I had fallen asleep in the first place.

"Sorry. It's just…he's been through a lot." He let out a sigh, and I heard sliding on the chair's side. He was sitting down next to me. "Say; are you like a real wolf? Were you born deaf and blind?" I nodded. "And…do you only mate during the winter and such?"

I quickly flung my head up, blushing. "I never mated before! But…I guess we do. Mum only had pups during early spring, no later."

I could hear him laughing, which was more of a piglet trying to smell and speak at the same time. "Sorry, I was just curios. You see, where Uncle and I come from, we didn't have creatures like you. They were normal animals that didn't speak. Some walked only on four legs. And wolves are much different than how you are." He looked over at me. "How long do you guys live for?"

I turned myself to look up at the ceiling. I didn't know the answer. "I guess as long as you humans do. My mother hasn't died yet, and like I said; I'm sixteen." I closed my eyes, trying to remember the little things I learned about humans. "What about you guys? When do human have their mating season? Are they born deaf or blind? When do they normally speak?"

He was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Well, humans just have kids whenever they can; it's no set time or month. And, as far as I know, no; human babies are not born blind or deaf, unless if they are born that way. And we normally start speaking around six months…I think. That's when I said Mama…" He sighed. Did I cause him to get upset over never knowing his mother? "I was only four when my mother was killed. I was in Uncle's arms when it happened…I don't remember it, but Ivo said he wished he was always from it all."

I found myself looking for him with my arm, only realizing he was out of reach. I got up; sitting next to him. "I never knew my father. I must have looked like him." I closed my eyes, and told him about my past.

"Well, you have a family here, now. You are now a Robotnik."

I smiled, thinking of a new family. "Sleet Robotnik; that sounds alright, I like it." I uttered lightly.

Sleet Robotnik. Yeah, that sounded about right.

We spoke a bit more on how my kind and the human kind were very similar. I found myself falling asleep in the love seat once again and Snively on its side. I was in a daze as Ivo brought me to my room, tucking me in like I was his son. I felt him gently kiss my forehead, like he did with his two sons. "Good night, Sleet. Get a good night's rest. Thank-you, again."

I felt myself hum lightly, turning to my left side, drifting into my sleep land.


	5. Ch4 - New Life

A Wolf's Tale – Chapter 4: New life

The days became weeks inside the house, and the thought of my old family faded away. Bocoe was getting use to me, and would even huddle close to me like he would his father. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Snively chose to say with his Uncle for a month or two, but didn't mention why.

I did, however, take notice at how Ivo was rarely anywhere to be seen. I looked inside his room, which was larger than the others and had the most comfy bed I have ever felt, but he was no were inside it. I also checked the larger shower room, the one with the shower and the large hot tube, but he wasn't in there, either. I finally checked the basement, making sure the two boys and Snively were nowhere close by. Slowly, I slipped inside, seeing his shadow. "Ivo, you down there," I said in a low tone, trying not to spoke him.

"Yes. Who is it?"

"It's me; Sleet." I walked down, closing the door behind me so the boys wouldn't follow. "What are you doing down here?"

Ivo turned his head, smiling at me as I finished the basement steps to the floor. "Finishing Scratch, what else."

I rushed over to see the 'unborn' robot, and smiled lightly. "How much longer till he is finished?"

I felt Ivo's hand on my back. "Soon, Sleet, soon. Sorry for not being up so much. The boys think I am just building another robot to be shipped."

I looked back at Ivo, whose eyes were growing darker. "What do you mean, 'shipped'?"

"I build robots; that's just my talent. And there is a group of people who really love how I build. Sturdy and strong…so they pay me to build them strong, war like robots. I refuse to make them, but…I guess you can say I have no choice." He sighed. I wanted to ask why, but I stopped myself. He was lying about the paying thing, I knew he was. He only explained to me not so long ago he couldn't pay me to watch his kids.

I looked back down at Scratch. His body was shaping out nicely. He looked much more complete than he did before, with everything inside of him covered besides his chest. "How do you make a beating heart?"

"Easy." He leaned in, pointing at the ball like object inside his 'unborn' son. "See that? It's Scratch's heart. All I do it give him a volt of electricity, and then give him a little bit of my own blood…he's born!" I looked around, trying to see any way of him giving Scratch his blood. "Funny thing about the people who buy my robots…they have needles. I can get some, free, with nothing inside them. I use those as means of giving blood to my kids."

I blinked, trying not to think about it. Blood made me queasy, almost faint. "Snively doesn't know about Scratch, right?"

"No, he does."

"He…does? But I thought-"

Ivo interrupted me quickly by covering my mouth. "Someone's coming."

"Da…"

I watched as he covered Scratch with a blanket, patting me randomly on the head, and walked up the stairs to his little son. "Yes Bocoe."

I quickly followed him out, leaving the 'unborn' son on the table, stopping at the door. I wondered if he felt the sheltered life of the womb; the watery haven that I lived in before I was born. "Sorry about that, Sleet. Can you help Snively with lunch? I want to do this alone."

I shook my head, getting out of my head out of the clouds. "Sure thing, Ivo."

It was the next day that it happened. I was playing with Bocoe when Ivo came out of the basement. I looked up, seeing a bundle in his arms; it reminded me of a mother with a baby, like in the pictures Snively showed of him with his mother when he was born. I couldn't help but start to wag my tail in happiness. Bocoe squealed, or I think he did, I can't really tell. "Snively, I want you to get Decoe. Bocoe, Sleet, come here." He spoke in such a gentle voice, like I did when mum had her second litter of pups. I gently placed my hand on Bocoe's back, and helped him over to his father. Decoe flew down the stairs, only to be stopped by Snively, telling him to slow down. Ivo had a face of great happiness; his eyes where the brightest I have seen, yet, a shade of Celeste, and was starting to show signs of tears. "Bocoe, Decoe, I want you two to meet Scratch."

Just a day ago, this little robot was lifeless, and unmoving. Now, he had a little belly that moved up and down with each simple breath he took. His eyes were still shut, but they were twitching as they should when someone slept. His little hands kept running up his face, and every so often a yawn escaped his mouth. I found myself falling in love with the little bundle. "Ivo…he's so cute."

"Da…is he our new brother?" Decoe had excitement in his voice. A new brother meant a new playmate.

"Yes, Decoe, he is." I could hear Ivo chocking up, and tears were finally escaping his eyes. "His name is Scratch. Sleet named him that."

I blushed. I wasn't certain that I wanted Ivo telling him that, but I didn't care. "Welcome to the world, Scratch," I whispered in my pup voice. "I'm Sleet."

He opened his eyes slowly, showing his eye color. They were black, but still had a hint of beauty in them. I wondered if they were to change in time, like my eyes did. I could see myself in them, and saw a little bit of my fur was slowly growing back, which made me happy. "Da…his eyes ah open." I heard Bocoe say, or tried to.

"Yes, they are." I looked up to see Ivo's face. "They might adjust into a new color. Or they might not. Decoe and Bocoe were the same way."

"What was the same way with us, Da?" Decoe squeaked.

"You're eye colors."

I looked into the eyes of the new born again, trying to think what he was thinking. He closed them, and yawned again. "He'll be staying with me until he is ready. This is why Snively was staying here, at home. He knew Scratch was close to being finished."

I turned my glance to the small nephew, who was nodding. "Like I said, Uncle; I'll be having twenty cousins by the time I am forty." He chuckled lightly.

I smiled, nuzzling the little new born with my muzzle. "Welcome, home, new guy."

I felt Hail was close, again. I turned. I thought I saw him, smiling at me. I heard Snively's voice from my daze. "Somewhere, close to where I live, a new Hedgehog was born. I think they said his name was Sonic."

Ivo let off a soft chuckle. "What a cute name. Congratulate them for me, will you."

Snively nodded. I just couldn't stop staring at where my brother was. Could he be there? I finally gave up, staring at the baby again. He was snoozing, in his little dream land. I thought of the little baby hedgehog doing the same thing to his mother.

_Sleet; be careful with the hedgehog._ I could hear him, my brother. I turned again, but nothing. _He might cause troubles without really knowing it. Just make sure you stay close to the family at all times. Don't think on doing anything stupid. _

I felt myself grow dizzy. "Hey Sleet; you alright?"

I looked over at Snively, nodding. I let the warning fly by me, hoping it was something stupid, and took little Scratch into my arms, with Ivo's ok. He was lighter than I thought, and wiggled a lot, too. A soft whimper came from his throat, whining that a new body was holding onto him. He opened his eyes again, and because he saw me and not his father, he started to let out a sharp cry, making my ear ring in pain. I felt Ivo take him, and started rocking him. "I am so sorry, Sleet. I would think he wouldn't mind. Decoe didn't…I should have remembered how Bocoe acted when Snively held onto him."

I rubbed my left ear, trying to hear what it was Ivo was saying. "It's alright…I'm use to this." To be honest, I wasn't. I didn't want Ivo to feel horrible that his new born son caused me to go deaf in my left ear for a moment or two. "It's normal for someone this young to cry for their parent. Anything else is danger. He'll grow use to me." I nuzzled the chicken like robot, and he let out a squeaky laughter. "See, he already trusts me; just in your arms." I started to laugh, even though the pain in my left ear was horribly painful.

"Alright; if you say so. I'm going to bring Scratch to my room. I'll tuck you two good night, alright."

Decoe and Bocoe fussed, wanting to sleep with the new born as well, but Ivo told them to wait. I found myself curling inside my bed, hearing Hail's words echo in my head. How could a hedgehog cause any troubles? He's just a hedgehog. I let out my goodnights to the family, and curled into a tighter ball, thinking on how he could.

Then, the figure of the green eyed creature appeared in my dreams again, telling me something. I couldn't hear what the figure was saying, but it sounded like a male. I felt a gentle kiss to my forehead. I let off a tired sigh. "Night…" I muttered before Ivo left my room. The figure waved, saying something again. I felt myself twitch, wanting to move closer to him. _Please be careful, Sleet._


	6. Ch5 - Time Passes

A Wolf's Tale – Chapter 5: Time Passes

The days that followed Scratch's birth blended into weeks, which then blended into months. Bocoe was getting better in speaking; not calling 'Sweet' anymore, but 'Sleet,' and Decoe was growing taller by the day. It seems that nothing ever happened before my time here. And all too soon, another body came into the Robotnik family. I watched in awe as Ivo brought out the next child. He joked, saying how he couldn't help but start of this one. His name, by means of Snively, was Grounder. He was much smaller than his 'twin' brother, as Ivo often refers them, and was a greenish blue color. His eyes, however, were black; like his brother. He had no legs, but wheels. I looked at them in amazement. "I am going to fix them if he finds it too hard to move around." Ivo whispered in my ear.

His hands where very strange, and quite complicated. Unlike his twin brother, where they looked like feathers, Grounder had hands that changed into drills. Ivo had placed soft, cushiony like fabric around them so he wouldn't hurt anyone or himself. And unlike his brother, Grounder was fine with me holding onto him. In fact, he fell asleep in my arms, nuzzling up on me as though I was his father. "He likes you, already, Sleet." Ivo muttered.

I nuzzled him, showing my affection to the little robot.

Soon enough, Scratch was uttering his first words. Unlike the normal words I heard my mum's pups say, which were usually mama, his was just "Da." Ivo picked him up, telling him how much he's grown, and how much of a good boy he was. I never got that treatment. Then again, my first word was hungry.

Grounder came shortly after; saying something very random; Coconuts. We stared at him for a moment, thinking on why he said coconuts, and not Da or something close to it. Even Snively would have worked, which was Bocoe's first. But no; it was coconuts. I couldn't even remember anyone ever saying coconuts before while he was around, or ever at all. And it came out so fluently, too. Ivo quickly started to tell him how proud he was of him for saying a word that he has never heard.

Winter came so quickly, and I felt my fur was finally growing back to its normal fluff. I chose to keep the goatee; it made me feel grownup. My tail was shaping out nicely; almost as long as my legs, like it once was, and the fur on my body finally got back to its normal fluff. Let's just say my fur has grown back.

I felt myself sleep in more than normal, curled inside my bad, trying to stay away from the cold winter air, and to ignore the odd feeling of mating. It came to a point where I let off sharp yelps in my sleep; waking Ivo. He would sit with me at night.

In the deepest part of winter, when the weather was so cold, I never left my bed, Ivo sat next to me, giving me hot coco; which, by the way, I can drink and not get sick. Snively told me how dogs could not have chocolate. What rubbish.

"Sleet; you feeling alright," He asked me. "You seem a little different."

I finished up my hot coco, nuzzling close to my pillow. "Yeah…is it normal to be having…weird dreams?"

I felt him tuck me in, and nodded. "It's just your brain thinking on stuff. Sometimes it's stuff you were thinking of before going to sleep; other times it's just a random thought in your head. What's the dream?"

I felt my tail twitch slightly. "Oh…just mating…" It was embarrassing. I didn't even want to mate! The thought made my spin shiver. "It's disturbing, and I wake up with sweats." I didn't want to continue how I woke. I normally feel like I REALLY need to use the restroom. Turns out…it wasn't that.

Ivo started to pet my head, brushing the fur out of my face. "It's normal for someone your age. And because you are a wolf, you have a set mating season; unlike humans where it's just when the body says 'mate!'" I nuzzled harder, blushing at the thought of mating. "Just ignore it for now. It's only for a few months, right? And, who knows; maybe it'll stop after a few weeks of ignoring."

I nodded, trying to forget the thought of it. I felt his lips on my forehead, his gentle voice telling to not worry about it, and to sleep tight. "Night, Ivo." I muttered, before falling asleep.

It's been a few weeks since the last time I saw the figure with the green eyes. He had a tail, and was wagging it. I wanted to know what he was saying; I ran up to him, but he still was a shadow of my imagination, with no face. But, I finally heard him. _Don't get mad at him, Sleet. He'll only be trying to help you. _What the heck did that mean? I was never able to ask him, because he vanished before I was able to.

A day Ivo and the others called Christmas came and passed; where the kids got gifts under a large, decorated tree. I got stuff, too, which made me feel warm inside, even though it was freezing outside. We had a large dinner that night, but nothing else seemed special about this day. The thought of mating did vanish, thankfully.

Next up was New Years. Again, I had no clue what the greatness of the day was about; it was just like any other day; cold. But I did see where they were getting at. It was the beginning of January, which was the start of a new cycle, but I never celebrated it before.

Soon enough, it was a year of two after I joined the family. From time to time, Snively asked for his Uncle's help, and Ivo left me to watch the kids. Scratch and Ground, though were born a few months apart, seemed more like twins than anything else. They were talking full sentences now, alone with the others. I felt really at home with this family.

When Ivo was home, I took notice that he was away in the basement. I guess was a new Robotnik was on the way, and the thought made me tingle with excitement. Like Grounder, I chose to not look at the robot in the making. I found it more surprising not knowing the new baby.

Sure enough, Snively came to visit for a few months; having no reason but to stay over and help me baby sit. I knew it was only a matter of time before the new one was breathing, and having a heartbeat.

But the figure came, again, in my dreams. I could see fur on his head now, but it was still a shadow. I could only tell his eye color. _I'll be meeting you, soon, Sleet. I promise,_ was all I heard in my head before a large jerk woke me up. "Sleet, wake up! Hurry, Da has something to tell us!"

I woke up in a jolt as I heard the twins speak in unison. Grounder never seemed to leave Scratch's side, I came to relies. He seemed more like me to Hail than Bocoe did to Decoe. I followed them out to see the little bundle in Ivo's arms. The first thing that caught my eye was a tail. It was wrapped around the little monkey like robot's body, like a blanket. His body was red, with a tan muzzle and arms; his body was the color of my fur; grey. Ivo had his soft, loving face he gave for the twins. But…something was up. His eyes were not Celeste like they were the other two times. They were stained with sad tears. The boys couldn't tell, I could see that, but I caught on quickly. He was upset. "So, Ivo; what's this little cutie's name?" Snively asked, in a more panic tone. He could tell Ivo's sadness, too.

"I chose to take a random note with this one; Coconuts."

I remembered Grounder's first word, and saw him blush. The name was random, yes, but it was still cute. I went up to nuzzle the new born, but felt a horrible aura of fear around Ivo's body. "Is something wrong?"

Ivo tightened his grip around the new born. "Everything's fine. He's perfectly fine." He said this with such sarcasm; I started to worry. He sounded like he wanted to believe his new born was fine; that he would grow up like the other four.

Snively and I followed Ivo up to his room, and I closed the door behind him. "Uncle; what's up with you? You seem like you are regretting building Coconuts."

I nodded, sitting down next to the new born. He seemed more silent than the others; but was rubbing his head on the pillow he was sleeping on. Ivo sighed slowly, sadly. I saw his eyes were navy blue. Something was really wrong. "He has NoGan…"

I could hear Snively gasp, but I had no clue what this meant. I tilted my head. "No…Gan? What does that mean?"

Ivo placed his hand on Coconuts' head, and started to gently rub it. "It's a brain cancer only robots get. It's deadly, but it doesn't spread to the others. I lost so many before Decoe; that's why he is named Decoe. He was the tenth robot, and he didn't get NoGan. So I was happy. I thought I found the cure of it; to avoid it…but I didn't." I watched as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "He's not going to make it…but I'm going to try to make his life last as long, and happy as I can."

I looked down at the monkey. I could see, now, the pain the little one was in. "I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't last the night." I heard Ivo muttered, deeply under his breath. "My poor Coconuts."

I was given permission to curl up next to the little robot that night. It was the first night I was sleeping with Ivo. He slept like I did, curl into a tight ball; but his eyes were on his son. His blue eyes were glowing; which amazed me. The little one finally stopped twitching when I got comfy. My tail's tip was touching Ivo's leg. I closed my eyes, trying to think that the little robot would live. _Take Ivo's kindness at heart, Sleet._ Some woman's voice echoed in my head. _He'll need it. _My ear twitched as I drifted into a light sleep.


End file.
